


And Their Fearfully Filled Dreams

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling hungry, Flynn goes in search of Jones for good places to eat in Portland. Finding him however, traps him alongside the younger man in what could be considered dreams.</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5648704">And the False Bust</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Their Fearfully Filled Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed. This time, I did ask on tumblr. I didn't put it in the tags, as I didn't want to clog up the Librarians tag. But, no one answered.
> 
> I'm just hoping it doesn't have the same problems with new ones this time.

Cassandra's book had led her to a science exhibit. That was down the street from a museum holding a new art exhibit. The timing of things acting up was too much not to be coincidental and Jake ended up invited along. At one point, Eve had to join in, the two getting into trouble with another animal based evil group, this time centered around hyenas. Flynn had a list growing of evil groups that used animals and what types. There were several in the lizard/scaly category. A couple in mammals. No one had sea creatures, though. He was surprised. Wouldn't someone use sharks?

Jenkins had locked himself into the lab, something about dealing it a turncoat of a fairy. A story behind that would be nice, but Jenkins wasn't coming forth with it. He had the feeling it was right before Prospero's spell that divided them. Jones, he was told, was reading. Research for his own case. However, he hadn't seen him in a few hours, and it was getting closer to dinner. At least for them, he's pretty sure Eve and the other two will be on breakfast in a few hours. So, food. What should he do about that? Not entirely used to Portland and its good spots for takeout, he would have to grab Jones. Something other than pizza, though, he wasn't sure his system could handle another round. At least without a break for a few days.

“Okay, he was near the section on antique Japanese statues,” he reminded himself. Starting up, he went down the aisle that held books on Chinese and Japanese statues, along with a few of the statues that Librarians had to retrieve. There was a stone dragon that Flynn started calling Mushu and Judson telling him don't. Slippery to catch and just as sarcastic as the Disney counterpart. So, Mushu was real, and he wasn't allowed to wake him up. Japanese theater 'props' that were actually idols at one point. Judson never did appreciate the joke about Noh Theater.

Going through the aisle, he realized Jones wasn't around. There were a couple of tables at the end that they could use to sit, research, and read, but he wasn't there. Wasn't in one of the neighboring aisles. “Not good,” he told himself. He didn't think anything bad of Jones wandering around the Library. No, that wasn't it. It was just, with so many magical items and with an insanely curious Librarian that didn't know everything one should and shouldn't touch, which sounded like him in the first year. There should be someone more experienced nearby to make sure nothing that shouldn't be opened was opened. Or touched, or looked at. Some things actually didn't like being stared at.

Not finding him nearest aisles either, he had to start expanding. Cal was patrolling, but not near them. Which kinda sucked, because he could have used Cal as an eye in the air to go over everything. Trying to find disturbances, he did quick checks down the rest of the three Asian statue aisles first, before switching to the four rows of European and then Australia. Eventually checking out all of the statue areas, he walked around, trying to figure out where he would have gone for more information.

Ending up in the metalwork section, which held jewelry, his heart stopped for a few seconds before running over to check the fallen form of Ezekiel Jones. A rising chest told him he was alive, but Flynn still checked his pulse. “Breathing, and steady,” he noted. Then, he took a second to realize he hadn't checked where he had ended up. Closing his eyes to keep from seeing anything, he kept a hand on Ezekiel's arm to make sure he wasn't moved. _Which artifact?_ There had to be a way to figure out without having it happen to himself. “Okay, fourth aisles in jewelry. Books on Briton, Ireland, and in general, Celtic Mythology. Tuatha jewels.” He almost opened his eyes when he realized it. “The necklace of Caer Ibormeith.” Great. The Celtic Goddess known for prophesies that come through dreams. _Wait._ “People need to be in contact for it to work.” That meant he could check things out. He opened his eyes, expecting it in the case or on the floor near Jones. It was in neither place. “What?”

Something fell on him. He looked up to see Cal, the traitor, having dropped the necklace on him. Flynn felt wobbly for a few seconds before dropping right beside Jones. 

**_Cal, what were you doing? Why did you drop the necklace on me?_ **

“Flynn?” a far off voice asked. He groaned, twisting his head where it rested on his arms. “Flynn, come on. We're ready.”

Rubbing his eyes of gunk, he lifted his head, stretching his arms and seeing the numerous texts on possession that he had been using as pillows. Several of them were written in gibberish. Or, maybe it was just his head trying to straighten out. _What? When did I...._ Eve was standing before him. Stone and Cassandra were holding tools for something, waiting by the Door. _That's right. We were working on getting a functioning Camera Obsucra. Said to trap spirits in film. We need it to use against him._ Now the box and older style film the two had made sense. They were going to get it, prepare it for use.

They needed it.

The woman that currently held it had it in her family for a few generations, and had used it before, so she knew it worked. They had talked with her, gotten her to agree to letting them use it. Everyone was ready, and Jenkins was going off for the final piece of the puzzle. Soon, they would have what they needed for defeat.

Now, if he could only remember why exactly they needed this stuff.

Eve went through first, clearing a path to the target. Flynn went next, with the other two leading behind. The area they landed in was quiet. Almost too quiet, but it was nighttime, and it allowed them to watch for anyone that would be out of place other than themselves. The house was eerily quiet, its front door opened for them to walk in The woman that lived there wasn't. Something was off, something was wrong. Flynn didn't like it. Every noise made them jump. Their path was clear of obstacles. Checking the living room, they went up and found the study, which held the item they needed. Cassandra prepared the camera. It glowed brightly, accepting their film before dimming just a bit. Flynn's mind nagged at him. Why wasn't it at rest? It was acting as if something was nearby.

Stone had taken to seeing if the woman was somewhere else in the house. It was too quiet to all of them. He opened the closed bedroom to see the woman they were supposed to meet, dead of two stab wounds but placed as if she were sleeping. “We've got a problem,” he muttered to Eve. 

She saw it and started ushering everyone back and out of the door, trying to calculate how much they could run to get back. The idea was tossed. “Someone get in contact with Jenkins, have him move the Door,” Eve said, “We need to get back now.”

“Jenkins was off to get the second item,” Stone reminded them.

“We should just get out of the house,” Flynn suggested. They could run, separate. Divert attention so Stone and Cassandra could get to safety while they distracted the target.

Eve took charge, leading the way with her gun out as she cleared rooms before allowing any of the others through. Flynn was watching shadows, waiting for the killer to come out of them. On edge, everyone saw the muzzle flash, but Cassandra wasn't fast enough to duck out of the way. Stone was fast enough to jump in front of it, hitting him in the chest. “No!” she shouted, dropping down. Eve tried to stop her. The next bullet went into her head. She dropped quickly, on top of her fallen friend.

“No nono no, Red,” Eve lowly said, faltering. The figure in the shadows stepped out and she trained her gun on him. “Stay back.”

The laugh was wrong. Two different voices fighting over a speech box. Flynn started panicking as he realized this was his worst nightmare. Edward managed to get Jones. Eve wasn't going to be able to shoot. He would get away with this and Ezekiel was going to be harder to save. “Colonel Baird,” he taunted, the voice so painfully close to normal. And just not. “I wish I could do this closer. Really make the three of you watch when I kill you.” Instead, he used the gun again. A third shot, and she went down from a bullet to the chest. Flynn could see it was the heart he shot.

The smirking face, a joke, a cruel remembrance, drove his temper up. “I won't let you keep him,” he promised.

“You really think you'll be able to do what they couldn't? Can you stop me, Carsen, while I'm wearing this face?” he inquired. “He's crying. Carsen. He actually trying to fight back now and he can't even do anything. What are you going to do?”

There was a knife, dagger, something sharp in his hand, _and where did that come from?_ , that he plunged into the other body. His breath caught as he watched Edward fade out of the eyes, leaving just Ezekiel's. His face went through pain and sadness before slumping onto him. Flynn didn't know what to do next. Other than get into contact with Jenkins. Maybe, maybe.

“Run,” a voice mumbled. “Run, Flynn, before he gets you.”

Ezekiel was giving him one last warning. A black mist had come out of him and was forming into a shapeless form that loomed over Flynn. He had to run, dropping the body he held. The front door would be best, and he rushed. A couple of times, he could almost feel Edward's pull, trying to get his body. _Last one, last one._ He pulled the door open...

And tumbled into some place completely different.

“What?” he asked.

Flynn was meant to be going to the outside the house. Instead, he landed in another room. This one had the air of a government organization. Steel, plastic, labeling on everything, Right now, it was a mess. Papers lying everywhere, tables, chairs turned over. Red flashing lights and alarms, which sounded as if something had gone wrong and everyone was gone because of it. He checked out the side rooms and found nothing of use in them. “Where am I?” He tried reading some of the charts, but all were gibberish. Just like the books in the Annex were. “And why can't I read anything?” he questioned himself. None of the papers changed anything. Even a map that showed the complex he was in had missing sections and wiggly lines that should have been straight. He was realizing that it wouldn't give him any hint as to where he was. He had to explore, see if there were symbols or logos that could tell him where he was.

Being careful, he peered around corners first before walking out. Things didn't stop being a mess when he left the room. Corridors held broken glass, items on the ground that he either kicked or moved out of the way. He kept moving down a hallway before it brought him back to the room he had come out of. “Full circle. Great.” Going back through, he started trying doors, finding most of them locked. He passed by the one that was completely open, then stepped back. _Had that been like that before?_ Pointing down, he nodded and walked in.

The machine in the middle was interesting, but the empty chamber was more so. He played with a few of the controls before realizing that it wasn't going to work without whatever had been taken out. Circling it, he slipped a little and looked to see a pool of blood, large but without any body to supply it. _Not a survivable amount._ He grimaced, thinking about what it could mean along with knowing it was on the bottom of his shoe.

Walking around it, he saw the door he had come in, and the other door that someone must have gotten out off. There was blood leading to that one and with a grimace, he followed. Through another hallway, where the blood stopped. He continued to an open courtyard. The outside gate was closed, but Flynn spotted blood in the middle of the open area. He walked towards it, passing the pillar stops. A loud alarm was set off, and he heard growling. Looking around, there was nothing.

That confused him. The sounds were still going, some dangerously close to his ear, but there was no other sign of life. After finding another large pool of blood that no one could survive from, he searched for another way out and saw a door open back behind the pillars. Once he was back around there, the alarm and growling went down. It wasn't completely gone, but he wasn't looking for sources. More of a background event that could reappear later on.

The open area led back into buildings, and he followed a trail of blood until it ran out. With no other route, he continued. The large room that he came across was filled with people, professionally dressed in suits, lab coats, and military uniforms, aimlessly wandering around. They weren't doing anything at all, just moving back and forth. It was the bumping into each other that had him noting something was off about them. Watching for a couple of more seconds, he saw a third pool of blood among them. Someone had tried, and failed, to get across them. They weren't as harmless as they seemed.

He didn't know where to go next. There wasn't a way of seeing the path on where the blood was meant to go. He couldn't go and explore, as the people were likely murderous and would stop him as soon as he was off the stairs. Next best guess would be to completely search for an alternate route.

Checking rooms again, most were locked. There were four rooms that were open. Two are broom closets. The others were labs, one completely trashed and one he was unable to get into. The other wasn't, and it was three steps into it that he realized there was someone else there as well. He wondered if it was someone similar to the people downstairs. Slowly, he moved forward to see. Instead of a lab coat or a soldier, he saw someone curled up against a lab table. A black long sleeve, jeans, and he knew the person was not part of the staff. Flynn also heard crying, softened due to the person burying their head into their legs. That tore something in his heart.

Cautious, he reached out and touched a shoulder. There was a flinch and the person started muttering something. “It won't reset, it won't reset, why won't it reset?” he said, low enough that Flynn strained to hear it.

He also placed the voice. “Jones?” Flynn tried again to get his attention. “Jones. Ezekiel?” He let out a sob, harsh before his crying got a little harder. That didn't work, that really didn't work. He needed to get Ezekiel to focus on him, to see him. To stop crying, because he did not know what was going on. Maybe both names, something of which he was the only one to really call him and that was if it was a serious situation. “Ezekiel Jones,” he tried, “Look at me. Or listen to me. We need to figure out-”

“It's not my fault!” he interrupted. Flynn paused, because that was not what he expected. “I tried getting them out. I tried. It's not happy that I cheated. It programmed new threats and it targeted them.” He sobbed, again. “Some master thief. I couldn't save them. It wouldn't allow me.” His head raised up and glared at the older man. Not just a glare, there was anger, but sadness and regret and other negative emotions. “So you don't have to remind me that I'm not a Librarian. I know I'm not, I know I'm not meant to be one. You don't give a thief that's never had to care for anything else an invitation to a place that cares for everything. Because I fail, I failed.”

That something in his heart ripped up into a big hole. The three pools of blood. _Eve, Jacob, Cassandra._ He had a feeling something major had happened with the group, after Prospero and Shakespeare, getting back to the future. Something changed with their interactions, with each other and with Jones. That had to be what was going on in this dream, nightmare, for him. And he, Flynn, was some manifestation of a destructive idea that embodied a deep anxiety that combined with real world fears. That he wasn't good enough to be a Librarian, and it would get the people around him killed.

The older man wondered how he was meant to go forward with this. There was not a lot one could say, or that he could say. Apparently, he was the dark figure in Ezekiel's mind that played back all of his negative aspects back at him. How was he meant to convince him that everything he was thinking wasn't true?

_“The necklace of Caer Ibormeith. People need to be in contact in order for it to work.”_

That's it!

_We're in dreams. The necklace interconnected our dreams! Nightmares! I'm not caring as much about the differences right now because that means this isn't happening._ “Ezekiel Jones,” he prepared, kneeling in front of him, “Please listen.” If that word didn't tell the younger man that this was different, he didn't know what would. “This place, this horrible, horrible, place, it's not real. Both of us were in contact with a necklace belonging to Caer Ibormeith. She's a Celtic Goddess, Dreams and Prophecies. I was in a house-” He had to stop, because the image of Ezekiel stabbed with a knife that Flynn himself did, that haunted him. “I was in a house before opening a door and just ending up here. Both of them had some of our greatest fears. Losing them.” The younger man gazed up at him, an odd questioning look, but he wasn't completely sad now. “But it's not true. It can't be true. Can you remember what was going on before this?”

It took him a minute to clear his throat. “I,” he croaked, “I think.... Cassandra had a case. Stone went with her.”

He nodded, “And Eve had to join them because of a group that was responsible.”

“I was trying to find out more about a Japanese statue, a Blinded Woman,” he said. Things were reemerging. “It's not real.” His body, having been wound tightly, slightly uncoiled when things started falling into place. “It's not real. It's not real.” It was calm and relief that Flynn saw emerge from him when he started moving to get up. Holding a hand out, Ezekiel grabbed it and they levered themselves to stand up.

Once ready to go, Ezekiel grabbed a map off the wall. “It's not going to show anything,” Flynn warned, “You can't read or tell time in dreams.”

He sighed, dropping it, “The only way to get out of the game was to get across the hoard of rage people that are down there. We never made it that way. They ripped us apart so many times.” His hand itched for a backpack, the weapons he stored in it. “I had to cheat, go outside the map and over them. It started crashing the game. Things became unstable. Almost didn't make it.” Flynn nearly reminded him that they were safe when he did it himself mentally. “We need to go back to the outside.”

“To go through the same cheat?” he questioned. _Would that work?_ “What happened the last time you did that? With everyone else.”

That had him stop. “The bridge to the door out dissipated,” he revealed.

_His mind might repeat the circumstances. This is a dream, but one powered with magic. Die in the dream, die in reality?_ Different route, now. “Okay, okay. New plan,” he said, tugging him back to the stairs and the, 'rage people' at the bottom. “Lucid dreamers can take control of their dreams, change them to what they want. We do that to get across.”

“Nothing worked,” Ezekiel told him, “Nothing worked.”

“And here you can make it work.”

“Not if you know it doesn't work!”

“So make something work,” Flynn insisted, “This is your dream, and you can do what you want.” He didn't seem to believe it, and closed his eyes. A couple of minutes went by and he didn't understand what was going on until he realized that the people had stopped moving. In fact, the people were no longer there. “There we go.” He prodded a little bit, but Ezekiel shook his head.

He still wondered how, but he managed to get the two of them down the steps, over to the door that Ezekiel explained was a checkpoint. He opened the door with a magical skeleton key, _hey, if he can do something, so can I. And magical skeleton keys that aren't really made from bone would be kinda cool, actually_ , and shut it behind him before the younger man opened his eyes. Banging on the windows and door told them the people returned when he stopped concentrating on keeping them away. Rage people were really the way to describe them.

They moved through another door to find a pathway going through a physical interpretation of coding. Ezekiel froze, before he watched him mumble something and tentatively step on the 'floor'. Whatever he was expecting didn't happen and he continued his slow pace while the other man casually strolled with him. They went through the doorway.

Flynn groaned as he felt the cold floor of the Library through his suit. Magically influenced magic lingered for a few minutes, more if it was someone not regularly in contact. That and age, plus cold, hard floor, did nothing to help him out. While he was waking up more, and his muscles started cooperating, Jones was up and moving away a step below running. He wouldn't be getting any information from him. The necklace was back in its case, which should have surprised him but didn't.

Making his way back to the Annex, stopping when he saw Cal because he wanted to demand an answer to what the sword was doing, he managed to catch the three that he wanted to talk with. “The precise people that I prefer to pontificate with,” he presented, placing himself at Eve's side and planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, turning so they could kiss again.

“So, what happened that made Jones run out?” Stone asked, “Was it embarrassing?”

He shook his head, “No, no, but it was worrying.” He played with a book because he wanted to know more, but felt it might be a little private. “Did you guys go to a Military complex or a Government Organizational...” Trailing off, the three started paling when he said the last phrase. _It already happened._ “I was really hoping.”

“What happened in the Library?” Eve asked. Well, demanded, but it wasn't in the tone, more of the insistence that she needed to know.

Flynn explained, “I went looking for Jones. Long hours researching, and it was dinner time. He wasn't around the statue section, so I went looking and found him in the Celtic Jewelry. There's a necklace that belongs to Caer Ibormeith, Goddess associated with dreams and prophecy. Somehow, he came into contact with it and became unconscious. Then, I was.”

“Why did you touch it?” Stone questioned.

“I didn't touch it as more as it dropped on me,” he said, frowning, “Cal dropped it on me.”

“Excalibur dropped a necklace on you?” Cassandra inquired.

“One that brings dreams and prophesies,” Eve noted quietly. 

Stone and Cassandra had a silent conversation and got up from the table. “We're kinda hungry, maybe go get some takeout,” Stone said.

“Don't force it,” she warned.

“No, no, we're just going to go over and offer some food before heading home,” Cassandra said. The two walked out before she could think about trying to stop them.

She sighed and glanced over at Flynn. “How did you cross over into his dream?”

“I stumbled into it. In mine, I was trying to get outside and back to the Back Door.”

Eve took one of his hands, holding it to ground herself. It was similar to how they came in when they tried getting out. “The Clipping Book had us go after an Atlantean crystal,” she started.

“Thalumite,” someone injected. Jenkins came out of the shadows to join in. “Perhaps we should have our own conference about these 'dreams' the two of you had.”

Once seated, Eve continued, “DARPA had managed to get some and use it in their computer, incredibly fast simulation running. When we got there, it was chaos. The woman in charge of the area initiated Faded Giant protocol, and I sent them back. Jones was first, followed by us. He started talking about being trapped in a video game. When he tried showing us proof, the box he hit disappeared, but he claimed there was meant to be a health pack. Then he tried with a person that wasn't there. We didn't believe him. So, he told us things that we wouldn't normally discuss with people. He had gone through hundreds of tries to get us out. Then, he figured it out.”

“The cheating.”

“The problem was it started crashing the game. When we got to the exit, the bridge to the other side disintegrated. He had three grenades, and used them to get us over. But not him. He never planned on getting out. He jumped and fell. The game ended, and we came back to reality in the DARPA facility. But, Ezekiel didn't. We figured placing the crystal back would help, and it brought the people back along with him. He said he didn't know what was going on. We told him what he did, and he said it didn't sound like him.”

“He didn't remember?” Flynn asked.

“He was lying, of course,” Jenkins said, “The Shakespeare passage he chose was about being a hero when no one else thought the person could be.”

“There's been a few times where we've found him in the midst of a flashback,” she contributed, not adding how else.

Flynn wasn't about to rely the rest of the dream. The personal nature, Jones's subconscious thoughts on how he viewed himself in place with the team, it was never in his place to share that unless completely necessary. Jenkins was more inquisitive about his anyway. “If Mr. Jones had a dream, then yours must have been the prophetic one.”

He frowned, remembering it. “We were supposed to be meeting with a woman. Her family had held onto a camera that captured spirits, 'destroying' them, possibly. The place was a setup. The camera was there, but she had been killed. Then we found out the person responsible,” he said, “Edward Wilde. But he wasn't in Nicole anymore. He had taken over Ezekiel.”

“Nope,” she stated, “Nope, no, no, no. We are not allowing that to happen.”

“Mr. Carsen's prophetic-”

“I don't care. I was prophesied to die, that didn't happen. We are not going to allow that to happen to Ezekiel.”

“None of us want it to happen!” Flynn exclaimed, getting their attention. _We just might not be able to prevent it._ “If, if it were to happen, the prophetic dream gave clues on how to help him out. The camera was to attack Wilde while he was out of a body.”

Jenkins nodded as he sifted through possibilities. “There may be a couple that I can inquire about.”

“We still need to get him out of the body,” Eve pointed out.

“Jenkins was looking for this item,” he said, “But a knife or dagger appeared in my hand right-” Oh, he did not want to finish that thought.

“You stabbed Ezekiel!” she yelled.

“In a prophetic dream!” he defended.

“You stabbed Ezekiel,” she repeated.

“He killed the three of you,” he revealed, panic coming in, “I didn't want to stab him. I don't want to hurt him. The knife or dagger, it must have cast Wilde out.” 

Jenkins interrupted, “A dagger that cast Edward Wilde out?” Flynn nodded in agreement. “I know that one, it's been on the list for a while.”

“It's not in the Library?” Eve asked.

“No,” he said.

Her face had the start of her own frown. “Is there something else that we can use to get Wilde out without endangering Ezekiel's life?”

“Get a Catholic Priest?” Flynn suggested.

“I'm not sure that the Church Exorcism Ritual will work on Mr. Wilde, either,” Jenkins mildly noted, “I could look into incantations, but Mr. Carsen's prophetic dream likely gave the only way of forcing him out. That dagger, then capturing him with the camera.”

It was a harsh thought that could turn into reality. Flynn didn't even tell them that he had fatally wounded Ezekiel. _I'll have to see if there is a different area that I can stab._ “I'm going to check on Jones,” Eve said, grabbing her things and calling Stone.

“I'll join you,” he said, “Jenkins, do you want to come along?”

He shook his head, “Thank you, Mr. Carsen, but I think I'll start researching the dagger and the camera. Perhaps getting tabs on Wilde would also be helpful.”

Flynn nodded, “I'll start calling people.” She was just getting off her phone while he was getting on his to contact a few people that he had met during his adventures. Someone had to figure out the second path, the alternative to what the dream gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, notes, because I did research into what I wanted. At first, I wanted a mirror to capture Wilde. But evil capturing mirrors that weren't already in use in someone else's story were out. Instead, I had an idea partially influenced by a story I read a while ago. [Good story, too.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5373818/1/Not_Over_Yet) (I think it was influenced by that or because I was watching a Let's Play of Fatal Frame 2.) The item in question is a [Camera obscura.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camera_obscura) Real Camera obscuras don't use film and don't capture spirits. This one is actually from [The Fatal Frame Series](http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/Camera_Obscura).
> 
> With a goddess that combined dreams and prophecy, I typed it into Google and the first, and sadly only, one to come up was Caer Ibormeith, [One short Wiki article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caer_Ibormeith) and [Another source with what information there is](http://feminismandreligion.com/2015/01/28/caer-ibormeith-celtic-goddess-of-dreams-and-prophecy-by-judith-shaw). She's of Celtic origin. I actually had been hoping for an African Goddess in the search results. In another Librarians fanfic, [Back to Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3315893/chapters/7245407), the author made it sound like the Library was organized by country, so I figured Ezekiel would have gone from Asia into Africa. That didn't work out, as the Library is organized by The Dewey Decimal System and it doesn't work like that. [ For interested, Ezekiel and Flynn were mostly in the 730's. 732-735 for statues, and 739 for metalwork (which I suspect metal based jewelry is located.)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Dewey_Decimal_classes)
> 
> [Flynn's Noh Theater joke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQp8LqxnLd4)
> 
> Which game I get the camera from and the kinfe/dagger will be in the next story.


End file.
